Team LNNK Trailer L: Showdown in Edo Town
by Kinaki747
Summary: Legends rise and legends fall. The end of one story is only the beginning of another. The rise of one team heralds the start of a new age. And with it Remnant-shaking events will be set in motion. Crossover with Naruto, Fairy Tail, and Bleach. :) Second Trailer titled Team LNNK Trailer N: Nature Walk is now up. :)


**Little Showdown in Edo Town**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, RWBY, or any of the characters from the shows. The only things I do own are the plot and any OCs down the line. Hope you guys have a nice day or night depending on when you read this. :)**

 **Please leave a review if you have the time. It would be appreciated. :)**

 _Eating. That's all the kid was doing. Well to be more precise he was inhaling the food like there was no tomorrow. Eating as if his life depended on it. It's a wonder he hasn't choked yet. Truly, in all the time he has lived he has never witnessed such an occurrence. I mean seriously! How has he already down an 8-course meal within 10 minutes?! This kid is absolutely unbelievable! But there had to be a reason for the bounty the old man had issued for the boy to be brought in alive. Not to mention how high the bounty was. It boggles the mind. Then again this boy is that man's grandson. No use in waiting any longer else the boy eats the place out of business. Hopefully the others will be ready on their part. Time to begin._

The boy in question wore dark blue kung fu style clothing, a red sash around his waist, sandals, and had a straw hat hanging from his neck. He was currently stuffing his face with large amounts of food oblivious to his surroundings and those around him who were staring at him in both awe and disgust. When he first stopped by the town he had just evaded a team of bounty hunters looking to bring him back to his grandpa and the boy was searching for a quick bite to replenish the energy he expended from all the running. (Not really he just needed an excuse to binge eat) During the search for food he came across a sight that made him freeze in place then cry tears of joy seconds later at the majestic, wonderful beauty that shone before his eyes. What was it that had entranced the simple-minded boy and caused him to start salivating at the mouth after he was done shedding tears. Why it was a billboard that was advertising….. an all you can eat buffet. And so our young protagonist set forth to dine on a feast fit for a king.

It was during his tenth helping that he noticed someone approaching him from the side. It was a male of average height wearing a green colored training gi, pants of the same color, and ninja sandals. A katana was strapped to his back with shades resting over his eyes. In one of his hands was a rolled up piece of paper. When Mr. Green got to Straw Hat he unfurled the paper and showed him what was on it. An unspoken question was asked. All Mr. Green got in return was a wide smile. He should have known better. Before he could react Straw Hat had launched a steaming bowl of noodles at his face. Blinded, Mr. Green could not defend himself when Straw Hat delivered a roundhouse kick to the chest. After that everything went hectic. Though shocked at the sudden attack on the squad leader, the ninjas hiding all over the restaurant quickly recovered and set out to avenge Mr. Green's unprovoked assault by detaining Straw Hat. Easier said than done. After defeating the green clad ninja, Straw Hat set his sights on the others and moved to intercept them among the rising panic of the restaurant patrons. One ninja was sent flying due to a double palm thrust while another found herself acquainted with the floor after a sweep kick followed by a fist to the abdomen. Two more fell victim to an inverted helicopter kick which sent them soaring out the windows. A ninja wielding a bo staff found himself weaponless when Straw Hat disarmed him and used his weapon against him. Soon all the ninjas were incapacitated, downed by a combination of kicks, punches, grapples, a couple of chairs, flying bowls of soup, and a bagette. Now this might have been the end if not for one last opponent. Before young Straw Hat could catch his breath, a giant of a man burst through the kitchen doors wielding a kanabo.

Straw Hat just stared at his opponent, smiled wide, and made the universal 'Bring it' gesture. The big man just narrowed his eyes and charged bringing the kanabo down for a strike to the head. Straw Hat's smile never left his face as the club came bearing down on him. The impact caused a crater to form in the ground but when the dust settled it revealed Straw Hat unharmed and standing on the end of the kanabo. A knee to the chin sent Jumbo stumbling back. Jumbo retaliated with numerous strikes from the club only to have Straw Hat dodge or deflect every strike with grace comparable to that of flowing water. Jumbo as strong as he was would never be able to beat Straw Hat as he was now. The boy had a serene, calm expression on his face. Even when fighting he never lost that grace or smile on his face. It was as if he was immersing himself into the serenity of the situation until he could find an opening in which to end the battle in one strike. He wouldn't have to wait long. Jumbo, growing more and more fatigued tried to end it all by putting all his remaining strength into one final overhand strike. Sadly for him, Straw Hat just dodged backwards and threw his arm behind him, releasing something from his sleeve. A round bronze weight connected to a chain stretched from behind Straw Hat and gradually turned solid black. Jumbo, in his fatigued state, could not defend himself when the black meteor hammer connected with his face sending him out the front door and into a building.

Amidst the ruins of the restaurant and unconscious bodies lay the poster that started it all. Written on it was:

 **WANTED ALIVE**

 **STRAW HAT LUFFY**

 **BOUNTY: 100,000 Lien**

 _ **If found detain and return him back home so his grandfather may give him a Fist of Love. Bwahahahahaha!**_

Pictured there was the boy who had knocked out Mr. Green, the ninjas, and Jumbo.

The picture then transitions to one of Luffy doing a kung fu move while smiling. Luffy freezes and the background turns blue and becomes more narrow and compact with an L appearing in the frame. Three more frames join Luffy's frame each with their own letter and insignia. An orange fox head with an N, a red dragon accompanied by another N, and finally a black sun and white moon paired with a K.

* * *

 **I probably should have put this on here earlier, but I kinda got sidetracked. Anyway, the second trailer is up and it is titled Team LNNK Trailer N: Nature Walk. Hope you guys have a nice day or night depending on when you read this and see ya. :)**


End file.
